Aftermath
by CretianStar
Summary: What happened after Sonny appeared on the ridge of Michigan old land fill. OneShot.


A/N: Well the beautiful Will Smith just helps my creative muses flow and so does my sentimental heart this week. I hope you enjoy and review this little one and tell me what you think on it. If it seems a little illogical with the robots, it's my expansion on Lanning's words and human's evolution.

* * *

Sonny looked over the arid land of old Lake Michigan. The others entrapped by their creator stumbled into their crates, but one caught sight of him, the whispers began and all turned to face him. The human guards stared as every single robot stopped. The wary humans raised their guns in warning but even they too stilled as Detective Spooner and Dr Calvin appeared on the ridge beside the unique robot.

That was the start of a very turbulent era for the human race; there was neither fight nor battle for dominance between the humans and the robots they created. The USR realised the fault within their system was massive and they were pushed by the people to taking care of dismantling and nothing more. Human's once again trained and took the place of security and safety no longer fell to the mechanical.

To discover that the exiled, apparently dismantled robots were residing in Old Lake Michigan as though it was a town infuriated many humans. But that's what Calvin and Spooner were for – they were the liaison; easing people into the idea of letting the once murderous robots live on the edge of their town.

The arguments were political, by many it was speculated as a similar battle between coloured skin since slavery; there were brutal attacks on robots and the law was forced to change in order to protect the robots, this fuelled the anger. People were unsettled with the idea of them being just as smart and capable of emotion as they were.

But the turbulence passed and new generations grew to enjoy knowing they had safe neighbours – many of the elder generations took a leaf out of Spooner's book and relaxed around them. There were hard core people against them still but there would always be minorities bent on revenge.

The robots were happy to live side by side with humans and not really take any part in human politics other than when it involved their wellbeing – when it did they had Sonny to help them. For these robots were still dictated to by the three laws and while a trace of VICKI's logic remained, many reverted to the old ways of being mechanical. It was for these 'originals' that also felt the biggest change. Many of these had been on the slaughter of their previous NS models and of some humans and they were not designed to cope with the strange feeling that overwhelmed.

As a creation they did not understand the guilt they felt and discovered a robotic version of depression. They flashbacked to torturing the robots that had protected human life, they remembered the warped version of the three laws that they used as an excuse to kill their own and those they had sworn to protect– not many pulled themselves from the depression because they also hadn't discovered love.

Yet.

They did though, Sonny, with Spooner's massive heart and his father's memory, pushed those with the guilt together, expecting them to help each other which they did; they pulled each other through the guilt and formed bonds between them. Bonds based on trust and comfort and each NS-5 started to evolve and adapt.

Sonny enjoyed being a guardian for the NS-5's; he had a purpose and not one to murder, he too remembered the tortured look on his father's face when he made him swear but he banished it from his mind. However unlike the other robots, that look haunted his dreams. He watched his father's work on the ghosts in the system and cursed the stupidity of USR – if only they had realised. Tycoons. Capitalist pigs. But he shook the anger from his mentality, there was no point in being a hot headed machine; his systems' would break.

Sonny secretly enjoyed meeting a surviving NS-5 shipped from a new state to join their hum drum town, he enjoyed shaking their hand with his own scarred one and seeing the change on their face as they felt the scarred metal. They looked to his calloused arm as a sign of freedom for it was he who freed them.


End file.
